Bad to the Bone
by imaboutthatlife
Summary: MercyJ Is the head bad chick at McKinley High She is on the Cheer squad Caption Of course Has the Most Hottest and Baddest Boyfriend in the school Noah Aka Puck Puckerman. Everybody wants to be her And All the boys want to have a night on the town with her. But when Sam Evans Comes back What will Happen READ TO FIND OUT !
1. Chapter 1

Ayyeeeeee ! New story lol it just Popped up in my head ! But i promise Love and hate should be updated by Friday or saturday

* * *

Story Summary: MercyJ Is the head bad chick at McKinley High She is on the Cheer squad Caption Of course Has the Most Hottest and Baddest Boyfriend in the school Noah Aka Puck Puckerman. EveryBody wants to be her And All the boys want to have a night on the town with her. High School Fic

* * *

**At mercedes House**

Puck and Mercy are making out

Mercy: Baby we have to stop my parents will be home soon

Puck: I know But why you do you have to be so Sexxy

Mercy: Blessed with my moms good Looks

Puck: Aha Cocky Much

Mercy: But you Love it :)

Puck: Yes i do

Mercy: You staying for dinner ?

Puck: I wish But my mom has work tonight so hanging with the sister

Mercy: Aww Bonding time that is so cute

Puck: Ehh Whatever you know i dont do all that mussy crap

Mercy: Lol i know that why i tease you

Puck: Ha Will i better get going go See you at school

Mercy: Kkay Bye Baby

* * *

Mercy Calls Santana

San: Hello

Mercy: Hello Satan

San: hah you are funny Whats up

Mercy: Nothing Much just wondering if you want to come over so we can get are daily gossip in

San: Heck Yes Be over in 5

Mercy: Lol Kay come straight to my room after you say hi to my parents

San: Okay see you soon

**6mins later****  
**

Mercy: took you long enough

San: Aha Shut up You know how your mom is Omg Really Cede you dyed your hair again ?

Mercy: Lol Yep I had to this long purple mess was getting old so i decieded to go Red

San; I see by the way its hecka cute especially with the bangs

Mercy: thank you So Whats the new daily gossip

San: Sam Evans

Mercy: What about him

San: he is coming back to McKinley

Mercy: Your kidding after what happen bewteen me and him( Only san Knew that Mercy and sam where friends with benifits)

San: Yeapp And You know he is also the baddest to Puck

Mercy: Yeah i know Ugh why though

San: Well i talked to him in person and he said He still has feelings for you

Mercy: How we werent in a relationship we were friends with benifits

San: Well i gues he devolped feelings for you

Mercy: He does know that im with puck right ?

San: Yeah i told him and he said doesnt care also he said text him

Mercy: Ugh Kay i will do that later anyway whats up with you and Britt

San: I dont even though she said she likes me but she is just scared to be in a relationship

Mercy: Oh well just talk to her and see what happens

San: Kay well im going to go to britts house and see you at school also dont do anything i wouldnt do

Mercy Ahah Shut up...

**Texting Sam**

**Mercy: What do you want ?**

**Sam: Oh well no hi how are you doing**

**Mercy: Nope what do you want**

**Sam: To see **

**Mercy: Why **

**Sam: because i miss you and i know you miss me**

**Mercy: I do but i do have a boyfriend who is Baddest boy of the school that will chop you up **

**Sam: I know but i still want to see you**

**Mercy: Okay my parents are leaving for the night so come around 8:00 Kay**

**Sam: kay see you soon**

**30 mins later**

Mercy opens door Hey

Sam: Hey Red Hair Interesting

Mercy Lol Whatever lets go to my room

In her room laying on her bed

Mercy: Whats been up with you

Sam: Nothing much just hanging enjoying life

Mercy: I bet you are But really sam whats the real reason you came over because you are not getting any

Sam: I missed you and wanted to see you

Mercy: Mhmm Whatever

Sam; Im serious

Mercy: I know

Sam: yeah *kisses her*

Mercy: I want to but i cant Im being faithful

Sam: Kisses her again

Mercy Kisses back Ugh im going to regret this in the morning

After 4 hours of catching up mercy Looks at a sleeping sam And Thinks what did i just get my self into

* * *

So review and tell me if i should continue or Pm Me

Also I promise Love and hate will be updated by friday or Saturday


	2. Chapter 2

Ayyeeeeee ! New story lol it just Popped up in my head ! But i promise Love and hate should be updated by Friday or saturday

* * *

Story Summary: MercyJ Is the head bad chick at McKinley High She is on the Cheer squad Caption Of course Has the Most Hottest and Baddest Boyfriend in the school Noah Aka Puck Puckerman. EveryBody wants to be her And All the boys want to have a night on the town with her. High School Fic

* * *

Mercy: Sam Wake up

Sam: Ugh what time is

Mercy; 11:00

Sam: Oh my really arent your parents home ?

Mercy: They dont care

Sam: Oh Well i should get going

Mercy; yeah you should and Sam this was a mistake and should never happen again Also if you tell anyone i will hurt you

Sam: I know And Thanks for catching up with me

Mercy: your welcome see you at school

**Mercy checks her phone and sees she has 4 text messages and 3 calls from Puck**

Puck: Hello

Mercy: Hey Baby

Puck: I have been trying to reach you for hours what were you doing

Mercy: Nothing but watching tv and my phone was on slient

Puck: Oh well i just called to tell you that Sam will be at school

Mercy: I know San told me

Puck; Oh

Mercy: whats on your mind

Puck: I feel like im going to loose you to him he is Also Bad and from what i heard from girls hot

Mercy: Puck can i ask you a question ?

Puck: Sure Baby Go ahead

Mercy: You have to be honest

Puck: Okay

Mercy: Have you ever cheated on me ?

Puck: Slience

Mercy: Well i guess thats a yes

Puck: Baby i was drunk and i didnt know how to tell you

Mercy Aha Whatever Puck Its Cool though Because i just got done having a one night stand So yeah

Puck: Wtf ! you you

Mercy: You what Puck I should have broken up with you along time ago we are done and I mean DONE ! Hangs up the phone

**Mercy goes on facebook and changes Relationship status from In a relaionship with Noah Puckerman to single**

**As soon as she does that she gets 15 likes from boys from school and about 25 comments**

**San: Omg Since When girl you Better call me Im your bestfriend**

**Sam; Wait what **

**Kurt: Diva Omg really**

**Tina: Dangggggggggggg**

**Rachel: Wow**

**Marcus(Boy from school) Aye hit up my inbox)**

**and etc**

**Mercy inbox marcus**

Mercy: Hey Cutie havent talked to you since i got with Puck

Marcus: I know and since you to are done you should come over after school tomorrow

Mercy: Aha you work fast ! Ill think about it and didnt you have a girlfriend

Marcus: Me and kitty broke up a week ago i found out she cheated on me

Mercy: With who ?

Marcus: Puck

Mercy Dang Really ahah thats so funny

Marcus: How

Mercy: Thats why i broke up with him i just didnt know who he cheated on me with

Marcus: Well now you Know ! Anyway what ur fine self doing up so late

Mercy: i aint 12 i dont need a bedtime Lol

Marcus: I know you know im just playing with you

Mercy: yeah i know well im going to bed see after school tomorrow at you house ;)

**Gets off facebook and sees Sam Texted her**

Sam: Puck found out about us ?

Mercy: Umm No i found out he cheated on me and before i broke up with him i told him i cheated on him to but not who i cheated on him with

Sam: Well dang that was smart

Mercy: I know Huh :)

Sam: So know that you are single wanna hop on the evans train Again ;)

Mercy: Maybe you Never know ;) ;)

Sam: Hah Just tell me when and where

Mercy: I will Well Night See you at school Tomorrow Cutiee :)

**Next day San. Calls**

**San: Can you give me a ride to school girly**

**Mercy: Suree on my way now chicka**

**Gets to Santanas house and san is already outside**

**San: Hey chicka**

**Mercy: hey**

**San: So what happen between you and puck**

**Mercy: Found out he was cheated on me with kitty Than Before i broke up with him i told him i just got done having a one night stand**

**San; You did not Sleep with Evans Last Night !**

**Mercy: Umm Yes i did You know how i role im a bad girl**

**San: Yeah I know well im happy you are single now we can go Party like us bad girls do **

**Mercy: Fasho !**

**At school Everybody knew about Puck and mercy Break up And the girls were happy that puck was back on the market and the boys where happy that Mercy was back on the market**

**At Mercy Locker**

****Sam: Hey you

Mercy: Hey

Sam: Have you heard about Pucks new girlfriend after you just broke up with him

Mercy: Lol Yeah i did im not surprise and i dont care

Sam: Mhmm So What you doing after school today Miss Red

Mercy: Im going to Marcus House so no i cant hang out with you

Sam: What about this weekend ?

Mercy: Maybe depends if i go with my parents and San to Paris

Sam: Okay than well i have to get to Class Bye Miss Thangg

Mercy: Byee Cuttiee ;)

**San Comes out of nowwhere**

San: What was that about

Mercy Jumps

Mercy: Dang girl Nothing just seeing if i was free after school today and i told him no i have plans with marcus

San: Dang Girl you work fast

Mercy: I know Me and Puck were only together for three months so their was nothing to mop around about and you know im not like that anyway

San: Yeah i know well i have to go see ya later Mercy

Mercy: Bye Santan

**Mercy starts walking down the hall way and puck comes up to her and takes her to a empty class room**

****Mercy: What do you want

Puck: Who were you with last night before we broke up

Mercy: Why does it matter we are over

Puck: Because your neighbor sent me a picture of Sam Evans at your door

Mercy: Okay And ?

Puck: Did you sleep with him ?

Mercy: And if i did what are you going to do about it

Puck: Im going to hurt him he took you away from me

Mercy: No he didnt you did that your self by cheating on me Bye Puck

**Mercy left the classroom **

**After school At Marcus House**

****Marcus: Hey You look cute Lovin them shorts in that behind of yours

Mercy: Ahah Thank you Marcus So Whats up

Marcus: Me, you date friday night at the arcade

Mercy: Sure that sounds fun

Marcus: And it will be :)

Mercy: Aha Where is your sister Kat I havent seen her forever

Marcus: In her Room

Mercy: do you mind if i go see her

Marcus: No go ahead when your done just come to my room ;)

Mercy: AHah Kay

**In Kat Rooms**

Mercy: Hey Kat

Kat: CEDESSSSSSSS !

Mercy: Hey cutie whats up how is being a Junior year going for you

Kat: Its going good cant wait until this trip to Italy

Mercy: lol thats good and i bet

**They spend the next 30mins catching up and Mercy decides to go see Marcus in his room when she gets their he is focused on his tv playing a game to notice her so Mercy deciedes to walk to him and straddle his lap and starts kissing on his neck**

****Marcus: Mmmmmmmm Mercyy

Mercy: *smiles*

Marcus: How was catching up with my sister

Mercy: Stops and looks at him it was great and goes back to what she is doing

Marcus: Mhmm you have to stop my sister is home

Mercy: looks up says Oh yeah i forgot to tell you she is going out for the night

Marcus: Well in that case flips them over and kisses mercy

**Marucs and Mercy Have a Make out session for about an 1 hour and Mercy goes home with Marks on her neck**

******At Mercy House **

Mercy: Mom, Dad Im home

Mercys Mom( Sydney) : hey where were you ?

Mercy: At Marcus house

Sydney: i thought you were with puck

Mercy We Broke up

Sydney: Oh Okay

Mercy: Yeah so How is the clothing line going

Sydney: Great Cede i need you to come in after school tomorrow so you can pick out your outfit

Mercy: Okay Mom !

Sydney: By the way loving the new hair

Mercy: Thank you Mommiee hey mom i was wondering if you sign this form so i can get the new tat i want

Sydney: Sure honey

Mercy: Thanks goes to her room

* * *

So stopping here Okay So review and tell me what you think about it Please :) And again sorry for any mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

Ayyeeeeee !

* * *

Story Summary: MercyJ Is the head bad chick at McKinley High She is on the Cheer squad Caption Of course Has the Most Hottest and Baddest Boyfriend in the school Noah Aka Puck Puckerman. EveryBody wants to be her And All the boys want to have a night on the town with her. High School Fic

* * *

**Texting Sam**

**Sam: hey ! Done hanging with Marcus !?**

**Mercy: Uh Yeah just walked into my room**

**Sam: Cool**

**Mercy: yeah Hey do you want to come with me to get my new tattoo **

**Sam: Aha your getting another one ? is it going to be next to the one you have **

**Mercy: AHah on my lower back ? or my one on my lower stomach ?**

**Sam: Lower stomach **

**Mercy: LOL ! Your funny no its going on my wrist**

**Sam: Dang ! I was expecting to get a peak **

**Mercy: Ahaa Wow SO your coming with me ?**

**Sam: LOL Duhhhhhh ! hey i didnt know you had a tat on your lower back**

**Mercy: Yeah its a heart that says Badass **

**Sam: Ohhhh cool And the other one my fav has Stars leading to your mid-thigh 333**

**Mercy: ahah Your a mess ! Hey you should come over ;)**

**Sam; When ?**

**Mercy: Right now ?**

**Sam: Kay since i live 4 houses from you see you in 2 mins**

**Mercy: Kay **

******In Mercy Room with sam**

Sam: hey miss red ;)

Mercy: Hii cutie But really miss red?

Sam: Yes because of your hair

Mercy: So when i dye it again your going to call me that color

Sam: Maybe Anyway why does it smell like Weed in here

Mercy: ... Um uh I dont know

Sam: Am i missing something

Mercy: Um noo

Sam: You smoke weed ?

Mercy: And if i do

Sam: Than dang i missed out on alot

Mercy: Pretty much

Sam: Who you smoke with

Mercy: Well today i smoked with Marcus while we were hanging out But you cant tell im lit

Sam: True But you can smell it

Mercy: I know thats why im going to take a shower So Be right back

Sam: Kay * Sits on her bed and watches tv*

**15 mins later Mercy Comes out in a mini skirt with a pink off the shoulder shirt and black ankle heel boots**

Sam: Dang you Look fine Or we going somewhere

Mercy: yeah i hope you dont mind i want to check this place out

Sam: nope not at all if you looking like that

Mercy: Mom Im leaving be home by midnight !

Sydney: Okay dont do anything i wouldnt do

In her car

Sam: So you trynna look for a new boy toy or something

Mercy: Why when i have one right next to me

Sam: AHa mhmmmm

At the new hangout out spot called Reddot

Sam: this place is dope

Mercy: I know right

Marcus: Mercy! I didnt think you were going to come

Mercy: Of course i wanted to see this place for myself

Marcus: And i see you brought Sam Whats up Bro

Sam: sup long time no see

Marcus: Right

Mercy: Yeah anyway Where is San

Marcus: Over their

Mercy: Kay Be right back dont wait up

Marcus: So you hittin that

Sam: Why does it matter

Marcus: Because i wanna know Ive been trynna hit that for a year

Sam: Okay good for you

Marcus: So have you

Sam: In the past life But i also heard you and her smoke ?

Marcus: Whaaaaaa ! Nobody was suppose to find out

Sam: I smelled it on her

Marcus: tell anybody and ill come find you

Sam: I wont

Marcus Swear ?

Sam I swear

Mercy: Swear about what

Sam: Nothing important

Mercy: Okay Anyway everybody wants to play truth or dare and we are waiting on you too so you guys up to it

Sam: Sure lets go

**Mercy,sam, marcus, puck, finn , quinn, santana, Brittney, marley, kitty, tina, rosa, gabby, mark, john, and chris**

Marcus: i wanna go first* spins bottle lands on Mercy * truth or dare

Mercy: Dare

Marcus: I dare you to make out with your ex boyfriend puck in front of everybody for 5 mins

Mercy: ugh Come here puck

Puck: Kisses Mercy First and than mercy deepins the kiss and they go on until 5 mins are up

Santana: Dang that was hot Any mercy its your turn

Mercy: Okay Spins the bottle lands on Kitty Pucks new girlfriend Kitty Truth or dare

Kitty: Dare

Mercy: I dare you to run around the parking lot naked for 8 mins

Kitty: Kay Lets do it

**Everybody goes outside and watches kitty and takes pictures of here running around naked**

Kitty: That was fun next Spins the Bottle lands on Sam Truth or dare

Sam: Truth

Kitty: Is it true that you slept with Mercy more than once even when she was with Puck

Everybodys jaws drop at the question

Kitty: So is it true

Sam: looks at mercy And she answers his silent question

Sam: Yes it is true

Everybody Says Whaattt !

Santana: i already knew so im not surpirse

Mercy: yeah yeah me and sam Were friends with benifts and yes he is the guy i slept with before i broke up with puck

Puck:Looks at Mercy and says you call me a man whore but you over here messin with Sam

Mercy: I know you arent trying to call me a hoe for your info me and Sam were always close and always will be Also you slept with everybody at that dang school so why should you care and atleast i dont toot it and boot it !so you Might want to stfu before i make you stfu says mercy while San is holding her back

Santana: mercy Calm down

Mercy: Let me go San

Marcus: So thats why you wouldnt get with me because you were messing with evans

Mercy: Noo ! and you know why i wouldnt get with so dont even say that Marcus !

Marcus: True Let me talk to you for a second

**Marcus takes mercy to the back room and closes the door**

Marcus: You wont Go out with me on a real date because of what happen 6 months ago

Mercy: Well no Duh

Marcus: You really going to let that get into the way of are relationship

Mercy: Marcus i really care about you so im not going to jeopardize what we have just so we can be in a relationship together

Marcus: Okay i get you

Mercy: kay

Marcus: You okay tho

Mercy: Yeah i should be but if he says anything else to me im going to go off again and you wont be able to stop me

Marcus: yeah i know

Mercy: Kay well lets go back Because im so ready to get out of here And hey marcus met me at our spot at 10;30

**back to where everybody is **

Mercy: Im out ! So Sam lets go

Sam: Bye everybody

**In the parking lot**

Sam: You okay mercy you looked heated back in their

Mercy: yeah Im fine sam so What happen while i was in the back room

Sam: Everybody told me besides puck and kitty to treat you right

Mercy: Tf

Sam: thats what i said

Mercy: Anyway you ready to go home

Sam: yeah beacuse i know we have a big day a head of us So glad tomorrow is Friday

Mercy: me too

**At Sams house**

Mercy:ugh im dreading school tomorrow

Sam: Aye Mercy Dont stress it Kay And Besides nothings going to happen you run that school and your dads the principle

Mercy: true But still

Sam: Dont worry Okay

Mercy: okay Mercy kisses him But it wasnt like the other kisses this one was feeled with emotion that mercy didnt know she had

Sam: Kisses Her back Hey dont start something you cant finish

Mercy: Trust me ill finish it tomorrow after the tattoo shop

Sam: Okay Bye Cedes

Mercy: Bye Sammy

**At Marcus and Mercys Spot their tree house by the lake in the bushes **

****Marcus: Dang girl took you long enough

Mercy: Aye dont rush me

Marcus: Whatever So is everything cool * hads her the lighter*

Mercy: Yeah i guess *Blows a smoke*

Marcus: Thats cool

Mercy: Yep* sits up and pushes marcus on the bed and straddles him

Marcus: I miss this

Mercy: Lol Really when were just doing this earlier but in your room

Marcus: No Mercy Not smoking just me and you talking and chilling Nothing else

Mercy: Ohh Marcus Be honest with Do you have romantic feelings for me .

* * *

AAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH Cliffhanger ! Aww dont you hate thoose Lol

Well you guys found out a few things in this Chapter Like Mercy smokes and Pucks new girlfriend and etc

Also What do you think the reason is one Why Mercy and Marcus Cant date ?

Aww well Leave your thoughts in the review

Until Next time


	4. Chapter 4

Ayyeeeeee !

* * *

Story Summary: MercyJ Is the head bad chick at McKinley High She is on the Cheer squad Caption Of course Has the Most Hottest and Baddest Boyfriend in the school Noah Aka Puck Puckerman. EveryBody wants to be her And All the boys want to have a night on the town with her. High School Fic

* * *

Mercy: Ohh Marcus Be honest with Do you have romantic feelings for me .

Marcus: To be honest Yes i do Have romantic feelings for you Cedes

Mercy: for how long

Marcus: Since what happen 6 months ago

Mercy: Oh

Marcus: Merc I know your heart belong to someone else and that someone else is sam i can see it in your eye

Mercy: But i dont like him what me and sam had was friend and benifits nothing more

Marcus: But i know he has feelings for you its the way he stands up for you

Mercy: Yeah i know but i dont have feelings for him or anybody right now

Marcus: i here its cool though

Mercy: You sure

Marcus: yeah so we still down friday at the arcade

Mercy: yeah after i get my tattoo

Marcus: You forever getting a tat

Mercy: i know right Lol

Marcus: Mercy Dont get mad at me for asking this But Are you ever going to quit smoking

Mercy: I dont Know marcus smoking makes me smile and feel relax

Marcus: Well i hope you stop soon

Mercy: Why

Marcus: because Mercy its bad for you thats why next monday you wont see me because im going to rehab for 30 days

Mercy: Jumps up What !

Marcus: Im sorry i didnt tell you sooner

Mercy: its cool its just that im surprised Also Im slowly starting to ease from smoking you know because i want to be a singer and i heard its bad for my vocals

Marcus: Aww good for you when is your last day to smoke

Mercy: Today instead of doing rehab for 30 days i decided to do the online classes after school and stuff

Marcus: Aww Im proud of the both of us

Mercy: Me too Marcus Me too

Marcus: Yeah

Mercy: Hey well i better get going and see you tomorrow at the arcade

Marcus: Yep Bye Cedes

**Next day after school at the tattoo place**

****Sam: Nervous ?

Mercy: Not really this is my third tattoo so No

Sam: Okay whatever you say

Mercy: ahah shut up and make me laugh

Sam: Okaay

**One hour later at mercedes house before she gets ready to go out with marcus**

Sam: So you still smoking

Mercy: Nope Last night was my last time im doing this 30 day thing

Sam: Aww Mercy im so proud of you

Mercy: Shut up sam i was only smoking for 1 month and a half

Sam: Still though

Mercy: hehe

Sam: Mercy i need to be honest with you

Mercy: Go ahead

Sam: As you may know i have real feelings for you

Mercy nodds her head

Sam: But these feelings arent just i like you feelings

Mercy: Sam what are you saying

Sam: Im saying that...

* * *

Short Chapter Okay Yeah Well im just letting you guys Know im Deleting Lies,love,babies Okay

But Im sorry for the cliffhanger so until next time


	5. Chapter 5

Ayyeeeeee !

* * *

Story Summary: MercyJ Is the head bad chick at McKinley High She is on the Cheer squad Caption Of course Has the Most Hottest and Baddest Boyfriend in the school Noah Aka Puck Puckerman. EveryBody wants to be her And All the boys want to have a night on the town with her. High School Fic

* * *

Sam: Mercy i need to be honest with you

Mercy: Go ahead

Sam: As you may know i have real feelings for you

Mercy nodds her head

Sam: But these feelings arent just i like you feelings

Mercy: Sam what are you saying

Sam: Im saying that.

**Mercy phone goes off with a text **

Mercy: Sorry to ruin this but marcus is out side so i really have to go

Sam: Okay Call me when you get back so we can continue this

Mercy: I will sorry

**Sam and Mercy walk out the house sam goes to his car and mercy goes to marcus**

Marcus: hello cutie

Mercy: Lol Hi mars

Marcus: what was Sam doing at your house

Mercy: if you must know Sam went with me to go get my tattoo

Marcus: Another one

Mercy: Yepp

Marcus: Where ?

Mercy: My wrist shows him it says Mercy With two stars on each side

Marcus: Dope

Mercy: I know right

Marcus: So whats up with you and sam

Mercy: I dont know Like i said i dont like anybody right know(Deep down inside she has a spot for sam just wont say it )

Marcus: mhmm what ever mercy i know you better than that but im just going to drop it

Mercy: Thank you

At the arcade

Mercy: So you ready to get beat at some games

Marcus: You mean are you ready

Mercy: Marcus did you forgot that i beat you four times on Call of duty

Marcus: Wow that was so long ago

Mercy: No it wasnt

Marcus: Whatever what game do you want to play

Mercy: DDR

Marcus: Aye you know your dance skills are better than mine

Mercy: Thats why i picked * sways her hips from side to side*

Marcus: groans and bites his lip I dont like you

Mercy: I know you love me

Marcus: True

**They play at the arcade for about 2 hours than they go out to eat and than Marcus drops mercy off**

**At mercy house**

Mercy Dad(chris): Mercy

Mercy: Yes daddy

Chris: Me and your mom are going to France for her meeting for 2 weeks so that means you will be home alone

Mercy:Okay this also means the vice principal at the school will be Head principal for two weeks

Chris: yes so try not to get into any fights

Mercy: aye that bitch derserved she shouldnt of said that to me

Chris: I know But me and your Mom better getting going are flight gets here at 11;30 and you know how traffic is

Mercy: Yeah well You guys have a safe trip love you

**Mercy texts sam come over and bring extra clothes rents are gone for 2 weeks **

**Sam: Okay see you in 10 **

**Doorbell rings **

Mercy: Hey

Sam; Hi

Mercy:So

Sam: Before we were bothered i would like to continue on what i was about to say

Mercy: go ahead

Sam: Like i said mercy i have feelings for you but they are not i like you feelings they are i love you feelings so what im trying to say is Mercedes Amber Jones i love you

Mercy: Stares at him in shock How do you know you love me

Sam: Because seeing you with another guy hurts not sleeping with you feels like im missing something Mercy you are a big part of my life

Mercy: Sam this is alot to take in And i dont have strong feelings for you like you do for me

Sam: Mercy i know you have feelings for me if you didnt you wouldnt still be talking to me

Mercy...

Sam: Mercy why wont you just give us a try

Mercy: i cant sam i dont have feelings for you

Sam: Walks to her and kisses her full of love and promise

Mercy: Kisses sam back

Sam: See cedes if you didnt have feelings for me you wouldnt of kissed back

Mercy: Sam

Sam: No mercedes admit that you have feelings for me

Mercy: Fine sam ! i do have feelings for you But me and you will never work out

Sam: How would you know

Mercy: Sam i just know

Sam: Kisses her again

Mercy: Kisses back

Sam: pulls away just think about it please

Mercy: Fine i will Okay Now can we take this up to my room

Sam: Uhh why when your parents aren't home

Mercy: Just come with me to my room

Sam: Okay

**IN mercy room**

Sam: You are forever changing your room around

Mercy: Hey i get bored

Sam: aha come here mercy

Mercy: Walks to him what

Sam: Kisses her is this what you wanted to do

Mercy: Nods her head

Mercy and Sam start having a make out session and both knew what was going to happen And they didn't stop it

* * *

So this idea just popped in my head for this Chapter So i just had to write it So i hope you guys Enjoy Sorry for the Mistakes

I bet Yall didnt see that coming Aha Turn of events But dont worry things will Be Nice and Dandy soon Maybe Heheheh

Review Review Review

Until Next time

Love Imaboutthatlife


	6. Chapter 6

Okay Heey you guys im sorry its been i minute for both stories But I have writers block For Love and hate

So i have no idea when i can get back in my groove of writing that story because i dont know what i wanna go with it

But i Have an idea For bad to the bone so i hope you enjoy

* * *

Story Summary: MercyJ Is the head bad chick at McKinley High She is on the Cheer squad Caption Of course Has the Most Hottest and Baddest Boyfriend in the school Noah Aka Puck Puckerman. EveryBody wants to be her And All the boys want to have a night on the town with her. High School Fic

* * *

**IN mercy room**

Sam: You are forever changing your room around

Mercy: Hey i get bored

Sam: aha come here mercy

Mercy: Walks to him what

Sam: Kisses her is this what you wanted to do

Mercy: Nods her head

Mercy and Sam start having a make out session and both knew what was going to happen And they didn't stop it

**The next Morning **

Mercy: Wakes up to sam kissing on her neck

Sam: Morning Cedes

Mercy: Morning you know we are going to have to talk about what happen last night right

Sam; yeah but first lets gets some breakfast to get are energy up

Mercy: kay but let me go to the bathroom real quick

Sam: Kay meet me down stairs

**10 mins later downstairs**

Mercy: Sam what are we going to do about us

Sam: be together you did say you have feelings for me

Mercy: yeah i know but i cant be in relationships

Sam: Why you were just in a relationship with Puck

Mercy: Yeah because he doesn't have a mom only a farther

Sam; What do you mean

Mercy: You remember when marcus said i want got out with him because of what happen a 6 months ago

Sam: Yeah

Mercy: well six months ago me and marcus used to mess around and that day we just happend to be at his house making out in his living room and his Mom comes out of nowhere talking about you have this slut in my house and blah blah. She was justing calling me names and saying you are never going to be come home to mother material because all you do is mess around with guys And every mom is going to call you a tramp and this and that So after she said all that i left her house and never seen her since and the only time i go to his house is when his mom is on business trips or at work And as you know around Lima have a rep Im the so called bad to the bone MercyJ

Sam: Omg Mercy I didnt know that

Mercy: Of course you wouldnt and i dont want go through that again

Sam: you want because before you were out their your mom talked to my mom and they still talk so i dont think thats a problem merce my mom really seems to like you through your outer layer

Mercy: I hope i really do have feelings for you sam But i dont think i can just jump into a relationship after i just kinda ended it with puck

Sam: I see but trust me merce i will be asking you to be official with me in a couple of months

Mercy: I know and ill hope to be ready Because we need to build Trust me and you are known as the baddest at the school

Sam: I hear what you are saying

Mercy: Yeap

Sam: Mercedes

Mercy; Yes sammy

Sam: I love you

Mercy: Sighs sam let me sort out my feelings for you before i start saying it back

Sam: I fully understand

Mercy: yeah so Since we are done with that do you want to go to a Frank Ocean concert with me tonight

Sam: Frank Ocean Aint he gay

Mercy; Yeah

Sam: Oh is he cute

Mercy: omg really sam

Sam: yes really because im not going anywhere with you while you fanning over a another guy

Mercy: Well he is famous Also he isnt my type my type is bad boys *winks*

Sam: Aha Kisses her Sure ill go what time is the concert

Mercy: Kisses back Yay and 8 o clock pm

Sam: Okay so we have time to stay in the house and relax until ill say 4 or 5

Mercy: yeap than we will get ready and Leave Aha and i know what you are thinking

Sam:And what am i thinking

Mercy: Ill show you as soon as you get upstairs

Sam: Aha dont have to tell me twice *runs up the stairs*

**Around 5 o clock getting ready for the concert**

****Mercy: Sam wake up its time to get ready

Sam: Yeah i just realized i have to go home and get some clothes

Mercy: Yeah So come back around 6:30 because we have to drive to the arena

Sam: true so see you in a hour and a half

Mercy: Yeap kisses him bye and use the key to come back in

**6;45 at mercy house **

****Sam: Mercy Im here

Mercy: Okay coming in a min

Sam: Okay

Mercy: Walks down the stairs In a light blue and black Maxi dress with black sandals a black blazer and hair curly with blue eye shadow

Sam: Dang you look pretty

Mercy: Thank you you dont look bad yourself *takes in his Black fitted shirt with white skinny jeans and jordans with a snapback8

Sam: Ready

mercy: Yeah

Sam: What car are we taking

Mercy: my Maybach

Sam: Okay oh yeah i forgot your mom is a concert producer

Mercy: yeap thats why we have front row seats and back stage passes

Sam: Nice

Mercy: Lets do this

To be continued

* * *

So i hope you guys Enjoy Sorry for the Mistakes

Aha so you finally know a little about Mercy Back ground More to come To see how she Became Bad to the bone MercyJ

Also I would like to point Out I need help Writing Love and Hate Because i have a serious case of writers block for that story

Also I need Somebody to help me make a tumblr page for this story So if you want to help Please Pm Me i would appreciate it

Review Review Review

Until Next time

Love Imaboutthatlife


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Okay Heey ! Im sorry for Not updating this School Can really be a handful But Since Its Sunday And i Have nothing Else to do I Decided to Write today...

Anyway I want to Clear Some stuff up

First Thing is Mercedes Mom Sydney Does alot of things she is a busy Women She is A fashion Designer and a Concert producer so she is everywhere

Second Mercedes and Her family are really Close to Frank Ocean Because they Known Him for a long time you know how thats works So thats how she got the tickets and because of her mom being a concert producer

Last thing is The Jones family is really Known in Ohio So basically almost everybody knows them except for the new people that move to Ohio

Oh One more thing Mercy Mom Sydney Is step Sisters with Monica the singer So they are close

Just getting you ready for this Chapter

* * *

Story Summary: MercyJ Is the head bad chick at McKinley High She is on the Cheer squad Caption Of course Has the Most Hottest and Baddest Boyfriend in the school Noah Aka Puck Puckerman. EveryBody wants to be her And All the boys want to have a night on the town with her. High School Fic

* * *

**6;45 at mercy house **

Sam: Mercy Im here

Mercy: Okay coming in a min

Sam: Okay

Mercy: Walks down the stairs In a light blue and black Maxi dress with black sandals a black blazer and hair curly with blue eye shadow

Sam: Dang you look pretty

Mercy: Thank you you dont look bad yourself *takes in his Black fitted shirt with white skinny jeans and jordans with a snapback8

Sam: Ready

mercy: Yeah

Sam: What car are we taking

Mercy: my Maybach

Sam: Okay oh yeah i forgot your mom is a concert producer

Mercy: yeap thats why we have front row seats and back stage passes

Sam: Nice

Mercy: Lets do this

**In the Car **

Sam: Exicited !

Mercy: yeah me and frank are really close so im excited to see hin perform tonight

Sam: Mhm nice

Mercy phone starts ringing **all you have to do is say baby im sorry cuz im in love with you and baby i want this **

**Pulls over than answers it because santana never calls mercy usually calls her **

**Santana: Sounds like shes been crying Mercy Mercy ! Where are you something sniffs terrible sniffs again has happen **

**Mercy: Im with Sam on my way too the Concert Why what happen**

**Santana: Marcus**

**Mercy: marcus what with tears in her eyes**

**Santana: Mercy You have to get to the Hospital now !**

**Mercy: ... Santana what happen to marcus**

**Santana: He was shot Twice !**

**Mercy drops he phone and starts crying really hard Sam picks up the phone**

**Sam: Santana what hospital is he at ill make sure we will be their**

**Santana: Tells him Hurry Love you cedes we will get through this**

**Sam Hangs up **

Sam: Mercy Baby

Mercy: hugs him really tight

Sam: Mercy he will be fine

Mercy: how do you know he was shot two times and i dont even know where !

Sam: Mercy let me drive you to the hospital while you call frank and tell him you cant make it to his concert

Mercy: Okay They switch seats

Mercy: thanks Sam

Sam: No need to thank me you know im here for you now call frank

Mercy: mercy nods Dial franks Number

**Frank: Hey Where in the world are you **

**Mercy: frank Sniffs i wont be able to make it**

**Frank: Mercy Why what happen **

**Mercy: Im going to the hospital marcus has been shot **

**Frank: Gasps Mercy ! When**

**Mercy: I dont know i just found out im on my way to the hospital right now**

**Frank: Aww Boo everything is going to be okay keep your head up ill call your parents for you so they now just keep me updated love you**

**Mercy: Okay love you too Bye **

* * *

**At the concert Frank Ocean**

**Calls Mercy parents **

**Sydney: Hello**

**Frank: Hey Auntie **

**Sydney: What happen **

**Frank: Mercy isnt going to make it to my concert**

**Sydney: Uh Why**

**Frank: Marcus was shoot and she just found out about it**

**Sydney: Aww My Poor baby does she know when and why**

**Frank: No not yet but i told her to keep me updated**

**Sydney: Okay well tell her to call me when she can **

**Frank: I will Bye Auntie love you**

**Sydeny: Bye frank love you too**

Manger: Shows ready to start you okay

Frank: Yeah im fine but im changing my first song

Manger: Why

Frank: You will see and walks toward the stage

On the stage

Frank: Hello everybody How are you guys doing tonight ! Good I hope ! Well I just found out some news regarding my Closest friend Who is Like Family to me who is going through a rough time Because Her Best friend Got shot This is for you Mercy ! I love you Stay strong

**"There Will Be Tears"**

**there will be tears**  
**i've no doubt**  
**there may be smiles**  
**but a few**  
**and when those tears**  
**have run out**  
**you will be numb and blue**

**i can't be there with you**  
**but i can dream**  
**i can't be there with you**  
**but i can dream**  
**i can't be there with you**  
**but i can dream**  
**i can't be there with you**  
**but i can dream**  
**i can't be there with you**  
**but i can dream**  
**i can't be there with you**  
**but i can dream**  
**i still dream dream dream**  
**i still dream**

**my grandaddy was a player**  
**pretty boy in a pair of gators**  
**see i met him later on**  
**think it was 1991**  
**the only dad i'd ever know**  
**but pretty soon he'd be gone too**  
**hide my face hide my face**  
**can't let em see me crying**  
**cause these boys didn't have no fathers neither**  
**and they weren't crying**  
**my friend said it wasn't so bad**  
**you can't miss what you ain't had**  
**well i can**  
**i'm sad and there will be tears**  
**i've no doubt**  
**there may be smiles**  
**but a few**  
**and when those tears**  
**have run out**  
**you will be numb**  
**and blue**

**i can't be there**  
**that's all you had to say to me was**  
**you couldn't be there**  
**why couldn't you say to me**  
**you won't be there**  
**you could've warned me**  
**you wouldn't be here**  
**right here**  
**you wouldn't be here for me**

**Frank: As he sings the last line he has tears coming down his eyes**

**Frank: Stay Strong Mercy Everything Will Be fine Marcus Bro your in my Prayers ! Love you guys **

**And there wasnt dry eye in the stadium at all Everybody screamed WE LOVE YOU MERCY STAY STRONG AND HOPE YOU MAKE IT MARCUS ! **

* * *

At the Hospital

Mercy: Sam sniffs i i im scared what if he doesnt make it

Sam: He will Mercy marcus he strong he will make it

Santana: MERCEDES !

Mercy runs to santana and breaks down

San: Shh it will be fine he will be okay

Mercy: What happen

San: the police say that Marcus was gunned down by a Gang

Mercy: The blue Bloods

San: i think so because thats the only gang i remember him around

Mercy; Crys harder where did they shoot him

San; They shoot him in the chest twice Both Bullets very close to his heart

Mercy; Sniffs Can i vist him

San: Yeah they said he Is in a coma Time will tell if he makes it are not ! Also they did surgey but they dont know if that did anything they Bullets where snifss close

Mercy: Sam you coming with me

Sam: Of course Santana lead us the way

In Marcus room

Mercy: Breaks down Marcus I love you ! Please make it I hope you make it I miss you ! Please open your eyes Pleas e Just open them Please ! Starts crying more

Marcus Monitor Beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp ppppppppppppppp

Mercy: NO MARCUS

Doctors Coming rushing

Nurse: You guys have to go

Mercy Just looks at Marcus Life less body on the bed and runs out the Room crying with sam and Santana on her tail

* * *

Wooop ! plot twist ! There is a part two to this So yeah I broke it down into parts

Writing this Made Me cry Man ! Like it was so hard to write this chapter I hope you guys like it

Will be working on part two In a few weeks or so depends how life is But Please Review and tell me what you guys think

Love Imaboutthatlife


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

Whats up you guys Check my profile And follow My tumblr page And message me for my personal one ! :)

First Thing is Mercedes Mom Sydney Does alot of things she is a busy Women She is A fashion Designer and a Concert producer so she is everywhere

Second Mercedes and Her family are really Close to Frank Ocean Because they Known Him for a long time you know how thats works So thats how she got the tickets and because of her mom being a concert producer

Last thing is The Jones family is really Known in Ohio So basically almost everybody knows them except for the new people that move to Ohio

So About Monica change of plains im not using her anymore sorry for the people who were looking forward to that

Just getting you ready for this Chapter

* * *

Story Summary: MercyJ Is the head bad chick at McKinley High She is on the Cheer squad Caption Of course Has the Most Hottest and Baddest Boyfriend in the school Noah Aka Puck Puckerman. EveryBody wants to be her And All the boys want to have a night on the town with her. High School Fic

* * *

At the Hospital

Mercy: Sam sniffs i i im scared what if he doesnt make it

Sam: He will Mercy marcus he strong he will make it

Santana: MERCEDES !

Mercy runs to santana and breaks down

San: Shh it will be fine he will be okay

Mercy: What happen

San: the police say that Marcus was gunned down by a Gang

Mercy: The blue Bloods

San: i think so because thats the only gang i remember him around

Mercy; Crys harder where did they shoot him

San; They shoot him in the chest twice Both Bullets very close to his heart

Mercy; Sniffs Can i vist him

San: Yeah they said he Is in a coma Time will tell if he makes it are not ! Also they did surgey but they dont know if that did anything they Bullets where snifss close

Mercy: Sam you coming with me

Sam: Of course Santana lead us the way

In Marcus room

Mercy: Breaks down Marcus I love you ! Please make it I hope you make it I miss you ! Please open your eyes Pleas e Just open them Please ! Starts crying more

Marcus Monitor Beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp ppppppppppppppp

Mercy: NO MARCUS

Doctors Coming rushing

Nurse: You guys have to go

Mercy Just looks at Marcus Life less body on the bed and runs out the Room crying with sam and Santana on her tail

Mercedes Ran out the room and went to the bathroom and fell on the floor crying

* * *

Outside the bathroom

Santana: Let me go talk to her

Sam: You sure

Santana: Yes im sure i known that girl since forever im pretty sure i can handle it

Sam: Okay Good luck

In the bathroom

San: Mercy walks to where she is on the floor sits down by her and hugs her while she crys

Mercy: He gone Santana My best friend is gone !

San: I know Mercy Just Please sniffs calm down

Mercy: San I told him not to do it i told him that this was going to end bad i told him now puck is going to jail

San: Mercy what are you talking about

Mercy: I know who shoot Marcus

San: Puck

Mercy: Yeah sniffs

San: How when ohh

Mercy: Yeah havent you noticed Puck is part of the blu bloods Thats why is always wearing blu in his outfit

San: Damn What happen

Mercy: Marcus owed Puck 10,000 dollars Because Marcus and puck use to pop molly together But then Marcus didnt pay him so things went to down hill from their every thime they so each other marcus was acting stupid talking shit and that got Puck mad so Puck Told him you better watch your back and i guess Puck got sick of him talking his yap and shoot him Mercy broke down crying again

San: Damn Marcus Did Drugs

Mercy: Yeah

San: oh

Sam walks in

Sam: Baby umm

Mercy: Yes sammy

Sam: Marcus parents are here and they want to talk to you

Mercy: Jumped up Whaat they ha hate me i thought well his mom hates me i know his dad loves me

Sam: Mercedes Take a deep breath you will be fine so go one

Mercy: arent you guys coming with me

Sam: No they want to talk to you alone

Mercy: Okay hugs and kisses sam and then hugs Santana

* * *

Outside the Bathroom Marcus Mom= Mya Marcus Dad= Calvin

Mercedes: Hey Umm you guys wanted to see me

Calvin: Hello Cedes walks to her and hugs her

Mya: Hi Mercedes

Mercy: Soo

Mya: Look i know you think i hate you its just your rep around this town isnt so good even though But look i dont hate you i just hate the things you do or did what im trying to say is i shouldnt judge a person by their cover But im sorry i did that to you when i saw you on my son in that short dress and them hooker shoes i automaticlly thought everything everybody been saying is true But one day Marcus came up to me and told me what you have been through and why you act that way And mercedes I am so sorry

Mercy: Looks at her and Bust out cry

Mya: Walks to her and hugs her

Mercy: Hugs back thanks for that and yeah ive been through hell and back

Mya: So how is my son i wanted to talk to you firsst before i went to vist him

Mercy: Thats when she lost it Their is something i need to tell you guys

Calvin: What is it

Mercy: Voice cracks Marcus iss dead

Mya: WHAT! starts crying my babymy baby is gone

Calvin: What happen

Mercy: marcus got shoot twice and when i found out came here went to his room and 5mins later his moniter started beeping doctors came in tried to revive him but it was too late

Mya: Crying who shoot him I want however shoot him in jail

Mercy: My ex-boyfriend

Calvin: Puck But why

Mercy: Marcus was invloved with the blu bloods they had a fight and marcus started talking shit about them and yeah puck was saying im going to get him but i told him as long as we are together your not but then he said okay but he forgot about it and next thing i know marcus is talking shit again

Mya: What was this fight about

Mercy: Drugs

Mya: My baby did drugs

Mercy: i told him to stop but he said it eases the pain Im sorry

Mya: Its okay i know you tried your hardest

Calvin: Can i see my son

Mercy: I dont know you have to ask the doctors

Mya: Mercedes thanks for trying to look out for him when he was alive

Mercy: your welcome i truly sorry though

Calvin: Thanks Merce see you when we get the memorial set up

Mercy: Okay love you guys

Calvin: Love you too

Mercy walks back in to the bathroom and hugs sam crying again

Sam: Shh baby its going to be alright Okay kisses her on her forehead

* * *

Its been a week and Mercy has Been Parnoid Her parents cut the trip short so they can help her through this time. Sam And mercedes Relationship has been okay Sam has been with Mercedes Since that night at the hosptial his parents were cool with it because they know what she has been going through. Mercy Fb and twitter page has been blowing up with love from her family friends and frank ocean fans. When mercy saw the video at the concert of Frank performing she broke down and called him saying That she loves him so much and thank you. Puck has been arrtested for the death Of Marcus They dont know how long he is going to stay in jail. The blu Blood gang can not wear blu colored bands unless its the color of their shirt or something like that. Mercy has Taken 2 weeks off of school but has done all her make up work. The night after marcus death they had candlelighting were he had gotten shot everybody was their including Frank Ocean. Marcus Family Have been alright since they pasting the now talk to Mercy everyday to make sure she is okay. Mya Decided to Clean his room and found letters about everything he has been going through. Mya Felt bad that she wasnt their for him. But mercy told her it wasnt her fault marcus had been feeling out the loop. His last letter he wrote was the day before he was killed it Said One of these days im going to be killed and when they Day comes Ill Be ready My family already knows i love them but they dont know what ive been going through.

* * *

Now its the day of Marcus memorial At the funeral Home

Talker: Hello Family and Friends We are here to End the Misery of Marcus Smith death. Marcus was a well Known Guy he was Very open with His Close Friend Mercedes. But Marcus Openes had to come to end The day his was killed (etc etc etc ) Now here Is Mercedes

Mercedes: hey You guys well i like to honor this Song to Marcus

**[Verse one]  
Maybe I didn't love you quite as often as I could have,  
Maybe I didn't treat you quite as good as I should have,  
If I made you feel second best,  
I'm so sorry I was blind...**

**[Chorus]**  
**You were always on my mind**  
**You were always on my mind**

**[Verse two]**  
**Maybe I didn't hold you all those lonely, lonely times,**  
**And I guess I never told you I'm so happy that you're mine,**  
**Little things I should have said and done,**  
**I just never took the time...**

**[chorus]**  
**You were always on my mind**  
**You were always on my mind**

**[Bridge]**  
**Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died,**  
**Baby, give me, give me one more chance to keep you satisfied,**  
**Because you're always on my mind...**

**[fade out]**  
**You were always on my mind**  
**You were always on my mind**  
**You were always on my mind**

(Fantasia- You were always on my mind)

At the end of the song No body had a dry eye Everybody was crying or trying not to

Mya walked up to mercy and huged her saying it will be Okay

* * *

Well I hoped you guys liked it !

I know this didnt have That Much Samcedes in it But dont worry the Next Chapter Will aslo next chapter im speeding it up to a Month and ill tell how evrybody doing after the Death than its Back to Samcedes They May have Drama they Might not But something shocking is going to be revealed !

Zeejack Please review I need your review on this

Alliecattie3 I need your review on this too

Dont forgot to check my Profile And follow my blog

Until Next time Love

Imaboutthatlife


	9. Chapter 8

IM BACK ! YAAYY!

Samcedes time !

* * *

Story Summary: MercyJ Is the head bad chick at McKinley High She is on the Cheer squad Caption Of course Has the Most Hottest and Baddest Boyfriend in the school Noah Aka Puck Puckerman. EveryBody wants to be her And All the boys want to have a night on the town with her. High School Fic

* * *

Its been a week and Mercy has Been Parnoid Her parents cut the trip short so they can help her through this time. Sam And mercedes Relationship has been okay Sam has been with Mercedes Since that night at the hosptial his parents were cool with it because they know what she has been going through. Mercy Fb and twitter page has been blowing up with love from her family friends and frank ocean fans. When mercy saw the video at the concert of Frank performing she broke down and called him saying That she loves him so much and thank you. Puck has been arrtested for the death Of Marcus They dont know how long he is going to stay in jail. The blu Blood gang can not wear blu colored bands unless its the color of their shirt or something like that. Mercy has Taken 2 weeks off of school but has done all her make up work. The night after marcus death they had candlelighting were he had gotten shot everybody was their including Frank Ocean. Marcus Family Have been alright since they pasting the now talk to Mercy everyday to make sure she is okay. Mya Decided to Clean his room and found letters about everything he has been going through. Mya Felt bad that she wasnt their for him. But mercy told her it wasnt her fault marcus had been feeling out the loop. His last letter he wrote was the day before he was killed it Said One of these days im going to be killed and when they Day comes Ill Be ready My family already knows i love them but they dont know what ive been going through.

* * *

Now its the day of Marcus memorial At the funeral Home

Talker: Hello Family and Friends We are here to End the Misery of Marcus Smith death. Marcus was a well Known Guy he was Very open with His Close Friend Mercedes. But Marcus Openes had to come to end The day his was killed (etc etc etc ) Now here Is Mercedes

Mercedes: hey You guys well i like to honor this Song to Marcus

**[Verse one]  
Maybe I didn't love you quite as often as I could have,  
Maybe I didn't treat you quite as good as I should have,  
If I made you feel second best,  
I'm so sorry I was blind...**

**[Chorus]**  
**You were always on my mind**  
**You were always on my mind**

**[Verse two]**  
**Maybe I didn't hold you all those lonely, lonely times,**  
**And I guess I never told you I'm so happy that you're mine,**  
**Little things I should have said and done,**  
**I just never took the time...**

**[chorus]**  
**You were always on my mind**  
**You were always on my mind**

**[Bridge]**  
**Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died,**  
**Baby, give me, give me one more chance to keep you satisfied,**  
**Because you're always on my mind...**

**[fade out]**  
**You were always on my mind**  
**You were always on my mind**  
**You were always on my mind**

(Fantasia- You were always on my mind)

At the end of the song No body had a dry eye Everybody was crying or trying not to

Mya walked up to mercy and huged her saying it will be Okay

* * *

Its been a Month Since Marcus Death and i guess you can say things are looking up. Marcus family moved to California to start over. The memories of Marcus was to much but he will always be thought about with them They even put a bunch of pictures in the their new house of him Saying Rip, we miss you, love you forecer, and you will always be in my heart. Mercedes and sam their relationship is doing really well Mercy or sam dont really bring up marcus But Mercy has A collage of marcus and her on her wall. It use to bother sam but now he is cool with it he knew that marcus and Mercy were really tight. But what Sam doesnt know is Mercy has started smoking again The only time she smokes is when she has to go out of town with her parents and thats every weekend. And he doesnt see her until Monday. Since Mercy Came back to school nobody has talked about what happen to marcus because they know not to And its best that they dont everybody treats everybody the same even though Puck is in jail nobody really liked him he was to much of a man has been through alot in her life and thats why she loves smoking she says it helps ease the pain.

**Its a friday Mercedes House **

Sam: babbeee

Mercy: Yes

Sam: What are you doing tonight

Mercy: Oh i totally forgot to tell you

Sam: Wait let me guess out of town again

Mercy: Um no ! Tf let me finish im going to a party

Sam: And you wondering if i wanted to come

Mercy: Um No because its was invitation onlu

Sam: What of type of party is that

Mercy: One that you are not going to (in her head a weed party) smiles

Sam: babyy

Mercy: I know sam i wish you could come but im not getting cussed out

Sam: mmhm fine but in the meantime can you show me what you are going to wear

Mercy: Sure follow me to my closet

Sam: Right behind you hits his front into her back

Mercy: Sam quit :)

Sam: Outfit please

Mercy: Pulls out a yellow mid drift shirt with trees on it ( what looks like trees to sam but what really is weed trees) and black leggings with yellow nike wedges

Sam: Aww babe thats cute but why are their trees on the shirt

Mercy: Sammy its just a design and i really liked the shrit

Sam: oh well dont be all up on people

Mercy: Never i only have eyes for you

Sam: you sure

Mercy: postive sammy

Sam: Well im going to go home and chill until i see you again

Mercy: i will call tommorrow and see what we can do

Sam: Okay babe

Mercy: Bye babe

Sam: Kisses her Bye

Mercy: Time to get ready First let me call Trey

**Trey: Hey babs**

**Mercy: Hey Rey**

**Trey: Almost ready**

**Mercy: Almost but to hope in the shower**

**Trey: Ooo Let me come over and watch**

**Mercy: Naah i want you to be surprised when you see me in my outfit**

**Trey: Aye thats not what i all what to see**

**Mercy: Blushes Boy you are way to much Any way come pic me up in a hour because doesnt it take like 45mins to get to the beach**

**Trey: Yeah i think so see you in a hour babs**

**Mercy: Bye rey**

**An hour later Trey comes to pick her up Outside his car** (Au: Trey Fc: Bow Wow )

Trey: Damn girl I have to see i like this outfitt But i love the way them leggings look on you

Mercy: Thank you trey wiggles her butt

Trey: Groans anyway hop in so we can go

Mercy: Kay who is all going to be at the gathering

Trey: from what people told me alot but no more than 150 to 200

Mercy: Damn thats a lot

Trey: I know right So you ready to get lit

Mercy: Yeah i am even thought its been a week it seems like forever

Trey: I know how you feel

Mercy: Smiles

Trey: Where is that boyfriend of yours i never seen him when go on weekly highs

Mercy: Smile drops he doesnt know im smoking again and he wont find out

Trey: Oh Babs you are one sneaky girl

Mercy: Get it from my momma

Trey: Laughing

Mercy: How many more mins until we there

Trey: about 25 mins

Mercy: Okay turns on the radio starts singing Started from the bottom now we here

Trey: Started from the bottom now my whole fkin team here

And they continue singing with the radio until they make it to the beach

When they arivved at the beach it was already pretty much packed. Their was a stage with a band, Next to it was a bar and by the bar was a spot where people can hang out, smoke, and make out

Mercy: Hellzzz yeah this about to be hella fun

Trey: Aha Hyped up already and you aint even smoked a blunt yet

Mercy: Shut up Trey Aye you should go rap up their

Trey: Rap what

Mercy: You know what so we can really get this party started

Trey: Fine goes up to the host and asks him i he can rap a song

Trey: This goes out to all you guys out their especially to my Baby Mercy Jones ! This is for you

**_[Hook: Bruno Mars]_  
So what we get drunk?  
So what we smoke weed?  
We're just having fun  
We don't care who sees  
So what we go out?  
That's how it's supposed to be  
Living young and wild and free**

_[Verse 1: Wiz Khalifa]_  
Uh, Uh huh  
So what I keep 'em rolled up?  
Saggin' my pants, not caring what I show  
Keep it real with my niggas  
Keep it player for these hoes  
And look clean don't it?  
Washed it the other day, watch how you lean on it  
Give me some 501 jeans on it  
Roll joints bigger than King Kong's fingers  
And smoke them hoes down 'til they stingers  
You a class clown and if I skip for the day  
I'm with your bitch smokin' grade A

_[Verse 1: Snoop Dogg]_  
You know what?  
It's like I'm 17 again  
Peach fuzz on my face  
Lookin', on the case  
Tryna find a hella taste  
Oh my god, I'm on the chase, Chevy  
It's gettin' kinda heavy, relevant, sellin' it  
Dippin' away, time keeps slippin' away  
Zip in the safe, flippin' for pay  
Tippin' like I'm drippin' in paint  
Up front, four blunts, like, "Khalifa put the weed in a J"

_[Hook]_

_[Verse 2: Wiz Khalifa]_  
And I don't even care  
Cause if me and my team in there  
There's gonna be some weed in the air  
Tell 'em Mac

_[Verse 2: Snoop Dogg]_  
Blowin' everywhere we goin' and now you knowin'  
When I step right up, get my lighter so I can light up

_[Wiz Khalifa]_  
That's how it should be done  
Soon as you thinkin' you're down  
Find how to turn things around  
Now things are lookin' up

_[Snoop Dogg]_  
From the ground up, pound up, this Taylor Gang  
So turn my sound up and mount up and do my thang

_[Wiz Khalifa]_  
Now I'm chillin', fresh outta class, feelin'  
Like I'm on my own and I could probably own a building  
Got my own car, no job, no children  
Had a science project, me and Mac killed it

_[Snoop Dogg]_  
T-H-C, M-A-C, D-E-V, H-D-3, high as me  
This is us, we gon' fuss  
And we gon' fight and we gon' roll  
And live off life

_[Hook]_

_[Bridge: Wiz Khalifa]_  
Yeah, roll one, smoke one  
When you live like this you're supposed to party  
Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun  
So we just, roll one, smoke one  
When you live like this you're supposed to party  
Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having

fun

**_[Hook]_ **

At the end of the song everybody was hyped smoking and having a blast

Trey walks off the stage and taclked by Mercy in a hug

Mercy: That was great

Trey: Ah I knowe

Mercy: Oh lord your ego and cockiness is getting way to big

Trey: Ahah

Mercy: Come on lets go smoke and take pictures by the ocean

Trey: OKay

Mercy and Trey take pictures with each other by the ocean while smoking a blunt,hugging on each, or just being plain romantic and sily. They stay and smoke and twerk on each other until the wee hours of the morning. Few hours later they are back on the road after they soberred up and go to a near by hotel take showers and sleep And dont Go back to Lima Until Sunday

After Mercy is dropped off By Trey walking into the house

Sydney (Mercys Mom): Where were you at i was gone on friday and come back saturday and see you werent home where you with Sam

Mercy: Hey to you too Mom No i wasnt with Sam i was with trey We went to a party

Sydney: mhhm How was this party

Mercy: Pretty fun Havent had fun look that in a min

Sydney: Okay thats good But why wasnt sam with you

Mercy: Becuse Wait speaking of sam i need to check my phone im going to my room love you Mom

Sydney: Mhhh love you too

Mercy Goes up to her room and is suprised to see sam in her bed Sleep Damn why didnt my mom tell me he was here hope i dont smell like smoke

Mercy: Sam wake up *shaking him a bit*

Sam: Stirs ugh what time is it

Mercy: 3:00 in the afternoon

Sam: mhhm Nice to see you made it home a day later

Mercy: Look sam i can explain

Sam: Explain Mercy ! you had me worried sick me thinking that someone kidnapped you or killed you Where the fuck were you Mercy ! Because i know parties dont last for two days ! Oh wait dont explain ! Because i know you where smoking with a guy named Trey ! Yeah you didnt think i wouldnt find out well first you shouldnt post pics on insta while you are high epsecially when your so called Boyfriend is on you insta ! Who the hell is Trey ! Why where you hugging on him in this pictures Mercedes ! Hugging touching each other and smoking each others Blunt Why Mercedes !

Mercy: Sits their shocked

Sam: Oh so you have nothing to say

Mercy: Look Sam Im sorry I just you know with everything that happened in the Past 2 months i needed something to help me fell relax and smoking and being with Trey helped me

Sam: Your sorry ! If you needed to be relaxed we could of went on a mini vac or i could of took you to a spa

Mercy: I didnt want any of that

Sam: Well i guess you dont want to be in the relationship ! Merecedes All you have is guys friends Damn get some girl friends

Mercy: Hold the Fuck up its not my fault i get along with guys better than i do girls ! I get in a fight with almost every girl except for thoose that i like and can deal with

Sam: Well than ! Why Trey Mercy why ! You know he was one of my good friends

Mercy: Me and Trey have always been close ! So im sorry and i knew you were going to react this way

Sam: You sure say sorry alot

Mercy: Wll i dont know what else to say ! How can i make it up to you

Sam: By stop talking to trey and Stop smoking

Mercy: Hell No !

Sam: Well than Im gone Bye Mercedes walsk out and slams her door

Mercy sits on her bed crying her eyes out

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Okay ! So i know i said Sam and Mercedes would be at piece ! But no ! And things are just starting to get reveled dont worry Something about Sam is going to Make Mercedes Blow ! Yall going to be look I didnt see that one coming ! Anyway Mercedes and Sam will Make up Until Mercedes finds something out ! Then shit is really going to hit the Fan ! Well Review Review Review ! And hoped you guys enjoyed this Long Update ! Ps follow me On tumblr link is on my profile

Love you guys !

Love Imaboutthatlife


	10. Chapter 9

Whats Up ! I should be updating more since im on Summer Vacation ! Woot Woot Im going to try to update my stories about every one to two weeks :)

* * *

Story Summary: MercyJ Is the head bad chick at McKinley High She is on the Cheer squad Caption Of course Has the Most Hottest and Baddest Boyfriend in the school Noah Aka Puck Puckerman. EveryBody wants to be her And All the boys want to have a night on the town with her. High School Fic

* * *

Mercy Goes up to her room and is suprised to see sam in her bed Sleep Damn why didnt my mom tell me he was here hope i dont smell like smoke

Mercy: Sam wake up *shaking him a bit*

Sam: Stirs ugh what time is it

Mercy: 3:00 in the afternoon

Sam: mhhm Nice to see you made it home a day later

Mercy: Look sam i can explain

Sam: Explain Mercy ! you had me worried sick me thinking that someone kidnapped you or killed you Where the fuck were you Mercy ! Because i know parties dont last for two days ! Oh wait dont explain ! Because i know you where smoking with Trey ! Yeah you didnt think i wouldnt find out well first you shouldnt post pics on insta while you are high especially when your so called Boyfriend is on you insta ! Who the hell is Trey ! Why where you hugging on him in this pictures Mercedes ! Hugging touching each other and smoking each others Blunt Why Mercedes !

Mercy: Sits their shocked

Sam: Oh so you have nothing to say

Mercy: Look Sam Im sorry I just you know with everything that happened in the Past 2 months i needed something to help me fell relax and smoking and being with Trey helped me

Sam: Your sorry ! If you needed to be relaxed we could of went on a mini vac or i could of took you to a spa

Mercy: I didnt want any of that

Sam: Well i guess you dont want to be in the relationship ! Merecedes All you have is guys friends Damn get some girl friends

Mercy: Hold the Fuck up its not my fault i get along with guys better than i do girls ! I get in a fight with almost every girl except for thoose that i like and can deal with

Sam: Well than ! Why Trey Mercy why ! You know he was one of my good friends

Mercy: Me and Trey have always been close ! So im sorry and i knew you were going to react this way

Sam: You sure say sorry alot

Mercy: Wll i dont know what else to say ! How can i make it up to you

Sam: By stop talking to trey and Stop smoking

Mercy: Hell No !

Sam: Well than Im gone Bye Mercedes walks out and slams her door

Mercy sits on her bed crying her eyes out

An hour later Mercy Stops crying and updates her Facebook **From In a relationship to Single **as soon as she does that she gets comments and likes

**Trey: Come over **

**Santana: What happen Oh wait those insta Pics Girl we need to talk**

**Kurt: Are you okay**

**Frank Ocean: I thought everything was going good**

**and etc **

Mercy: Mom Im leaving going to treys house see you later

Sydney: Bye be careful

Mercy: Sure

* * *

Trey Mom:Monqiue

At Treys House

Mercy: Rings the door bell

Monique: Coming Opens the door Mercy It good to see you

Mercy: Hey Mo

Monique: Trey is upstairs in his room

Mercy: Thank you

In trey Room

Mercy: Hi

Trey: Mercedes runs and tackles her on to his bed

Mercy: Laughing trey get off of me

Trey: No you know you like it

Mercy: Ugh Boy if you dont get off of me

Trey: Fine fine So can you tell me what bewteen you and my ex close friends

Mercy: Tells him everything

Trey: wait so he will only be with you if you stop smoking and stop talking to me

Mercy: Yep and i told him Hell no

Trey: Why

Mercy: trey me and you grew up together your mom and my mom are best friends i would never break that up you guys are like family to us

Trey: True but dont you love Sam

Mercy: Yeah But im not going to choose over something so stupid if he doesnt like me smoking and talking to you well its his lost

Trey: Oh

Mercy: Yeah so now can we get of that topic and on to something happier

Trey:Hell yeah Hey can you sing with me i made a youtube account and i wanna post videos so

Mercy: of course i sing with you trey But first let me get clean up i am not singing looking like this

Trey: Its cool go ahead

Mercy: Are some of my clothes still here

Trey: Duh even the new ones you brought over

Mercy: Laughing shut up Still in the closet

Trey: Laughing him self nods

Mercy: Okay ill be back in like 20 mins

Trey: Kay im going to get my camera set up

20 mins later Mercy walks back in his room with black leggings on, blue tube top and sleeveless jean jacket

Trey: Damnnn girl

Mercy: Lol shutup poses i know i look good

trey: when you gonna let me tap that

Mercy: You already have dumbass

Trey: i know so when you go let me tap that again

Mercy: Who knows it could be tonight

Trey: You spending a night

Mercy: Only if you want me to

Trey: Of course cuz i will be tapping that again

Mercy: you sure *winks*

Trey: Positive

Mercy: laughs and smiles we'll see

Trey: Mhm licks his lips Anyway today your going to be showing off your rapping skills

Mercy: Aha okay to what song

Trey: Nicki Minaj Right by my side ft Chris brown

Mercy: Okay lets get to it *goes on his bed and sits down with her back on the headboard *

Trey: Yep *slaps her butt while she gets on his bed*

Mercy: Trey ! what was that for

Trey: It was just their so i had to hit

Mercy: Whatever lets do the song

Trey: Turns on camera

**Hey Im Trey and This my best Friend Mercy and we will Be doing a cover To Right by my side **

**Here we go Enjoy *winks* **

**Mercy  
**_It all comes down to this_  
_I miss your morning kiss_  
_I won't lie, I'm feeling it_  
_You don't know, I'm missing it_  
_I'm so dumb, I must admit_  
_It's too much to hold it in_  
_I can't say no more than this_  
_I just hope your heart hear me now_  
_Gotta let you know how I'm feeling_  
_You own my heart, he just renting_  
_Don't turn away, pay attention_  
_I'm pouring out my heart oh, boy_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I-I, I'm not living life_  
_I'm not living right_  
_I'm not living if you're not by my side_  
_Oooh-ohhh_

_I-I, I'm not living life_  
_I'm not living right_  
_I'm not living if you're not by my side_  
_Oooh-ohhh_

[Trey]  
Let's meet at our favourite spot  
You know the one, right around the block  
From the nice place, that you love to shop  
Can you get away?  
Care to sit down? Let's talk it out  
One on one, without a crowd  
I wanna hold your hand  
Make you laugh again, I need to be near you  
Gotta let you know how I'm feeling  
You own my heart, and she just renting  
Don't turn away, pay attention  
I'm pouring out my heart girl

[Chorus (Mercy + Trey)]

_[Bridge:]_  
_I can't eat I-I-I-I_  
_I can't sleep I-I-I_  
_What I need I-I-I_  
_Is you right by my side_

_I can't eat I-I-I-I_  
_I can't sleep I-I-I-I_  
_What I need I-I-I-I_  
_Is you right by my side_

_It ain't your spit game, it's your d**** game_  
_That got me walking 'round ready to wear your big chain_  
_I only argue wit' 'em when the Lakers on_  
_Other than that I'm getting my Marc Jacob's on_  
_When my p***y game so cold that he always seem to come back_  
_Cause he know that it'd be a wrap_  
_When I'm riding it from the back_  
_Wait, oh, let me see your phone_  
_Cause all them bitches is ratchet_  
_And now let me get in my truck_  
_Cause all them b****'ll catch it_  
_Wait wait wait, damn there I go again_  
_I be trippin', I be flippin, I be so belligerent_  
_Man this sh*** that we be fighting over so irrelevant_  
_I don't even remember though I was probably h**** bent (Let's go)_

_[Chorus]_

[Bridge]**  
**

Trey: Thanks for listening Comment Below

Mercy: Bye *blows a kiss and winks*

Trey: That was pretty good

Mercy: I know huh Lol post it so i can put it on my twitter and facebook

Trey: Kay Go ahead

Mercy goes on her twitter and facebook and post the link of her and treys video saying Check out me and my best friends Cover Video of Nicki Minaj Song ft Chris Brown Hope you guys like it Enjoy

Trey: So now what you wanna do

Mercy: Didnt you say something about tapping this *straddles him*

Trey: Yes i did *grips her waist* kisses her

Mercy: Smiles into the kiss well what are you waiting for

Trey: Flips them over

Mercy: Screams Treey

Trey: Say my name say my name

Mercy: cracks up laughing please do not sing destiny childs

Trey: Fine *starts kissing her neck*

Mercy: Your door lock

Trey: Always now stop talking

Mercy: we have a whole night

Trey: True but still not wasting on bit of it *kisses her again*

Mercy: *kisses back* then lets get to it because i have feeling tonights going to be a good night

* * *

Across Town At the Evans home

Sam: Quinn

Quinn: Yeah

Sam: I fucked up bad

Quinn: does this have anything to do with Mercy going from In a relationship to single

Sam: Yes

Quinn: Tell me what happen

Sam: Tells her everything

Quinn: You told her to chose Sam Your so stupid you know his mom and her mom are best friends

Sam: And

Quinn: And of course she going to choose him over you thats a her best friend they grew up together

Sam: Okay so your saying she doesnt love me

quinn: No sam Im saying that if i were her i would chose trey to and you cant break someone friendship just because they didnt tell you something Remember Mercy cares a hell lot of baggage so she has to let of some steam some way some how and smoking does it for her

Sam: I know quinn

Quinn: Wait you dont like the relationship she and trey have do you

Sam: No i dont

Quinn: Well suck it up because your losing this best thing you ever had

Sam: Quinn its not that easy

Quinn: It is that easy you better fix it And dont forget to tell her

Sam: What you want me to do make up with her and than tell her my secret Because you already know she is going to flip once she find out

Quinn: Yeah i know but i know that you dont want to keep it from her any longer

Sam: true i will talk to her I promise ill text her right now

Quinn: Good well i gotta go nice having a talk with you

Sam: you too quinn thank you

Quinn: anytime bye

* * *

Back at Trey House

Mercy: Damn trey

Trey: I know but i hope you know im done with you yet

Mercy: Yeah i know *kisses him* her phone beeps with a text message

Trey: ignore it *kisses her*

Mercy: No im curious picks up her phone off the desk

**Text message Sam: Hey Can we talk about us please Btw saw your video with try you guys are good **

**Mercy: Umm thanks Yeah we can talk Later ill text you tmrw when i get home gtg Bye**

**Sam: ight Bye**

Trey: Who was that

Mercy: Sam

Trey: What did he want

Mercy: He wants us to talk so i told him ill text him when i get home tomorrow

Trey: Okay are you going to get back with him

Mercy: I dont know

Trey: Oh okay

Mercy: Anyway *kisses him* lets get back to where we were

Trey: Let do it than but this time your on top top top you put my love on top

Mercy: Lmao dont you ever sing Beyonce again and okay i can handle that but can you

Trey: Of course i can go ahead

Mercy: *straddles him* Dont mind if do kisses him

* * *

Next chapter is with Mercy and Sam talking and Someone(s)? from the past shows up !

Giving myself a pat on the back for finishing this chapter in A hour Woot Woot !

Review Review Review

Tell me what you think Sam secret is I wanna hear you guys ideas !

Also if you havent already Follow me on Tumblr for updates Link is on my profile ! :)

Until Next time -Imabouttlife


	11. Chapter 10

Im Back ! Ahaha I missed you guys so Mucchhh ! Lol Well If you follow me on tumblr you Know why i havent been updating ! So yeah But lets look on the positive side Im Back and For good ! I wont let anything put me down and stop me from writing ! But anyway hope you like this update ! Hehe Enjoy

* * *

Story Summary: MercyJ Is the head bad chick at McKinley High She is on the Cheer squad Caption Of course Has the Most Hottest and Baddest Boyfriend in the school Noah Aka Puck Puckerman. EveryBody wants to be her And All the boys want to have a night on the town with her. High School Fic

* * *

Back at Trey House

Mercy: Damn trey

Trey: I know but i hope you know im done with you yet

Mercy: Yeah i know *kisses him* her phone beeps with a text message

Trey: ignore it *kisses her*

Mercy: No im curious picks up her phone off the desk

**Text message Sam: Hey Can we talk about us please Btw saw your video with try you guys are good **

**Mercy: Umm thanks Yeah we can talk Later ill text you tmrw when i get home gtg Bye**

**Sam: ight Bye**

Trey: Who was that

Mercy: Sam

Trey: What did he want

Mercy: He wants us to talk so i told him ill text him when i get home tomorrow

Trey: Okay are you going to get back with him

Mercy: I dont know

Trey: Oh okay

Mercy: Anyway *kisses him* lets get back to where we were

Trey: Let do it than but this time your on top top top you put my love on top

Mercy: Lmao dont you ever sing Beyonce again and okay i can handle that but can you

Trey: Of course i can go ahead

Mercy: *straddles him* Dont mind if do kisses him

* * *

The Next Morning Monday

Mercy: Ugh I have school cant wait until its over

Trey: Its life mercy !

Mercy: And ?

Trey: Nevermind Anyway lets get up so we can get ready for school

Mercy: Its going to be drama drama drama Aha

Trey: It shouldnt be you and sam are going to talk thats it right

Mercy: Yeah but still those pics we posted

Trey: Ill take some down and keep the cleans ones up deal

Mercy: Deal Trey

Trey: Yeah ?

Mercy: This weekend was pretty great besides the drama Thank you !

Trey: Anytime you know i got you cutie

Mercy: I know I love you bighead

Trey: I love you too but dont go their

Mercy: Lmao kay Aye before i get in the shower i have a question for you

Trey: Mhhmm

Mercy: You NEED To get Back TOGETHER with Mia

Trey: Why

Mercy: you guys are soul mates like me and Sam and even though you guys will always have ups and downs you need to figure out a way to get through them with breaking each others heart

Trey: I do love her

Mercy: I know what we did last night you need to tell her because you guys need to be honest and whatever she did with somebody she will tell you hopefully and you guys will get through it trust me

Trey; your really sure arent you

Mercy: Yes i am so when im you guys wedding i should be getting a very nice thank you gift

Trey: Aha okay Ill talk to her tonight

Mercy: You better and tell me how it goes

Trey: I will now go jump in the shower so we can go

Mercy: Kay

30 mins later Trey and Mercy are at School

**Mercy gets a Text: I know what Sam has been keeping from you** ************************************************** **********************

Santana: Mercedes we need to talk

Mercy: About

Santana: Whats been with up with you lately

Mercy: Why

Santana: Really Mercy

Mercy: My Name is Mercedes

San: Wtf is with you

Mercy: You Santana !

**Sam comes up out of nowhere **

Sam: Hey whats up (looks and can tell mercy is pissed)

Mercy: Sam you came just in time !

Trey: Woo mercy whats the matter you where fine a min ago

Mercy: Shows him her phone !

Trey: Ohh Damn um can we have this convo in private

Mercy: No idgaf who sees !

Santana: Wtf are you talking about

Mercy: You and Sam you Slut ! I thought you werent into guys But i find out that that you too

Santana: Face drop i Can explain

Sam: Mercedes Can we have this convo and private

Mercedes: No we can not (turns around and says to the audience of people) Santana My suppose to be best friend and The guy i am in love with Where together For 5months and Santana end up being Pregnant But end up having a miscarriage. so yeah go ahead and explain that im waiting

Sam: Mercedes Really

Mercy: Yes really Wtf ? would you keep this from me ! And it had to be my best friend When Did this Happen !

Trey: Mercy Dont do this right now you can talk to them about it later

Mercy: Idgaf and there wont be no talking about this later im done with the both of your sorry assess Trey take me Home I cant stay at this school with these people

Trey: Kay Nods to Santana and Sam Lets go

**At Mercy House **

Trey: Do you want me to stay ?

Mercy: Hugs him No i just wanna be alone ill call you later

Trey: Promise

Mercy: Promise I love you trey

Trey: Love you too and things will get better

Mercy: I Hope

Trey: They will see you later Mercy

Mercy: See ya

Mercy Goes up to her room and cries ...few hours later Mercy Wakes up to a phone call

**Mercy: Hello **

**Mercys Mom(Sydney): Honey I heard what happen at the school are you okay **

**Mercy: Mommie Im Heartbroken why would they do this to me**

**Sydney: Maybe they thought it was best you want know until you talk them again But in private **

**Mercy: I dont want to **

**Sydney: You might Not want to but you need too Honey **

**Mercy: Fine but not until im ready **

**Sydney: Okay Mercedes Ill see you when i get home Btw Your dad is pulling you out of that school the school board is making him and he has not choice Honey you need to make some better decisons I know i let you do your thing sometimes but this time you crossed the line you need to get it together I love you thought see you when i get home**

**Mercy: Ugh New school Damn ! Kay Mom Love you too **

**Ends Call **

Mercy: Life is not getting any better What time is it 3:00 dang that was a much needed rest

Door Bell rings

Mercy: Yells Coming

Mercy Opens the door : Oh This day is getting worst

Veronica: Hello to you daughter

Mercy: What the fuck are you doing here

Veronica: What i cant come and see my trouble making daughter

Mercy: no you can not and you were just like me getting high, partying, drinking but what stopped you was getting pregnant with my brother jacob speaking of my older brother where is he i dont see him with you

Veronica: if you watch Football you would know that he is In San Francisco for his pre game

Mercy: Oh good For him

Veronica: Any way can i come in

Mercy: You have 15 mins

Veronica: Okay where is your Dad Chris I need to talk to him

Mercy: You guys havent talked in how long and now you wanna talk to him tf

Veronica: Mercedes Watch your tone

Mercy: please you may be my Birth mom But you dont tell me what to Do I can say what i damn Please

Veronica: Is this How your dad Wife is raising you

Mercy: Wait you mean My Mom ! Yes this is how she rasing me and she is doing a Damn good Job What do you think all i do is party all the time !

Veronica: Well you do have a rep. and you are always on the front cover on magazines

Mercy: Well Veronica ! Im not like you I may Party Alot But I Straight A's for your info this whole fucking town thinks Im some type of bad Person But they dont know the Shit Ive been through Because of you !

Veronica: Mercedes Dont not Bring the Past up !

Mercy: Why so you wont be on the front page of the magazine ! Are you still With Him ?

Veronica: Yes I love him very much

Mercy: Liked you loved Dad ! And after you let him do that to me you still want to be with him !

Veronica; The past is the past

Mercy: The Past is the past my ass ! You let him get away with what he did he couldve of went to jail His ass deserved

Veronica: Mercedes ! Dont talk about my Husband that way

Mercy: Your Husband ! Tf you really got married to him i thought that wedding invite was a joke

Veronica: not it wasnt

Mercy: I have one question for you ! Does Jacob now what happen to me ?

Veronica; Ne doesnt

Mercy: Why didnt you tell him where you scared he was going to go to jail for murdering Matt

Veronica: no it isnt his Business

Mercy: It isnt his business thats His Father By Marriage He should atleast

Veronica: No and im going to Keep it that way

Mercy: Whatever Leave i dont wanna talk to trash anymore ill tell MY DAD you came by and have contact to

Veronica: Mer-

Mercy: Dont Bye Veronica *slams door in her face*

Mercedes starts crying with her back on the front door

Mercys Mom(Sydney): Mercy

Mercy: head shots up how long have you been here l

Sydney: long enough Honey Come here

Mercy: Runs to her arms and breaks down crying

Sydney: Its going to be okay i promise

Mercy: I dont wanna live out here anymore

Sydney: Okay Ill talk to your dad about okay

Mercy: Okay

TO BE CONTINUED !

* * *

What a chapter ! So I know how said Sam And Mercedes would talk i decided to change it up !

Tell me Who you think sent Mercy the Text !

That will be revealed soon ! I promise

So lets See you guys found out Few things in this Chapter !

Please tell me your thoughts !

I really Wanna know what you guys thought On the shocking things that where said in the chapter

Tell me what you think is going to happen next !

And i promise happiness will be coming up in 2 to 3 chapters !

Until next time Make sure you review Love you guys

-Imaboutthatlife

P.s Sorry for any errors


End file.
